


Draw Me Like One of Your British Boys

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had those hobbies they loved, but preferred to keep quiet, whether it was knitting or writing, stamp collecting or reading trashy romance novels; for Ryan Haywood, that hobby was sketching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me Like One of Your British Boys

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVORITE LITTLE SHIT. MAY YOU HAVE MANY MORE YEARS OF BEING THE SHIT YOU ARE, CHEWY. NOW ENJOY THE DAMN FIC. :D [IT’S BASED ON OUR ARTIST!RYAN CONVO ON SKYPE]

Everyone had those hobbies they loved, but preferred to keep quiet, whether it was knitting or writing, stamp collecting or reading trashy romance novels; for Ryan Haywood, that hobby was sketching. He wasn’t amazing at it, not like Patrick or Jon, but he liked his little hobby, and he thought the doodles he did were okay enough. They tended to be a bit cartoony, almost comic-style, to the point where, during long lunches, comics would be drawn, often centering around the stupid and hilarious actions of the morning.   
  
However, he definitely had a preference when it came to who he liked to draw; that preference being a certain lanky, sandy-haired British man with dubious fluency in the English language. Yeah, he may have sketched the others before, but, by far, Gavin was the most interesting. His facial expressions were a fun challenge, and the way he would move translated so dynamically onto the page it was perfect. Maybe he was too biased, and most would probably think he had an obsession with the younger man if they took the time to flip though his sketchbook. Because it seemed like every page was filled with doodles and sketches of Gavin: facial expressions, movements, even illustrations of the dumb things he said covered page after page.  
  
He would hide his little pad of paper and a #2 pencil in his bag to use during his lunch, when, inevitably, he’s be the only one left in the room for that hour. He used it as a time to unwind, to release the tension from the early part of the day and he relished in the feeling of relaxation that would make his shoulders droop a bit, back into a looser state. And, it never failed, he would stash the book in his bag just minutes before the muse of his simple drawings would come bounding in, often followed by Geoff or Michael or sometimes even Ray. Ryan preferred to keep his secret passion just that: a secret.  
  
But, when Gavin Free is involved, nothing stays secret for long.  
  
It was just another Wednesday afternoon in the Achievement Hunter office, and Ryan, once again, found himself alone as the guys split up for lunch. He wasn’t expecting anyone back for at least another twenty minutes, and he was well into yet another doodle: this time, Gavin, dressed as his GTA self, being chased by Geoff, also dressed as his GTA character, with a bat; homage to the hilarious senario they had been treated to that morning. He found himself chuckling as he put down the pencil and stretched, hearing satisfying cracks emerge from his vertebrae. Thirst was what made him get up and abandon his tools, leaving the book open; that was a mistake. For, when he returned, he found his seat was no longer vacant, and was, in fact, occupied by a skinny foreigner. He didn’t think anything of it until he realized just what Gavin was flipping though; his blood ran cold and he found himself hurrying over to the desk intending to snatch his book from Gavin’s curious hands.  
  
But, as Gavin turned to look at him, he found himself halting in his progress, taking in the look the man was giving him: awe and admiration. Gavin was  _impressed_. Suddenly, his body didn’t feel so cold; actually, it was feeling a bit warm as he gave the man a sheepish grin.  
  
"Bloody hell, Ryan, I didn’t know you could draw!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn’t say I can. I mean, they’re not great," whether it was modesty or the fact that he found his doodles to be sub-par when compared to some others, he hoped Gavin couldn’t tell, "Not like the artists we have here, like Patrick."  
  
"No, these are top!" Gavin was grinning from ear to ear, holding up one of Ryan’s favorites: Gavin, in Ryan’s own design of his Minecraft gear, with his creeper "parents", "This one’s great. You’re really good at this, Ryan."  
  
His smile turned a bit shy of its own accord as he ran a hand through his hair, “Thanks…I guess. I still don’t think they’re as awesome as you do, though.”  
  
"No, really! You need to draw more," Gavin was beaming at him, and, for some strange reason, he felt like a child being praised by a proud parent, "Can I have this one? For my desk?"  
  
"I…sure? If you want it."  
  
A happy bounce followed the permission and, eagle-eyed, Ryan watched as Gavin carefully tore along the perferation, his fingers more delicate on the paper than Ryan had ever seen them on anything else. With the final rip, the paper came loose, and Gavin held it up like a trophy he had won, earning him a soft laugh.  
  
"Alright, you have your new decor, now get away from my desk," his playful smirk was back on his face as he shoved Gavin from the chair, a squawk being his reward, followed by a pout hiding a smile. As he bounded over to his own desk, Ryan watched from the corner of his eye as Gavin gently taped the drawing to the wall beside his monitor, where he could easily see it; a bubble of pride filled his chest, one that didn’t seem to pop, even when the others returned from their meals and the office became the chaotic space they were used to.  
  
He was still feeling the effects of the good mood he had the day before when he walked in on Thursday, a chorus of greetings meeting him from Jack, Geoff and Gavin himself, though the Brit looking a bit nervous, though Ryan couldn’t imagine why. That is, until he caught sight of the items sitting under his mouse: two small high-quality sketchbooks and a set of actual sketching pencils. Flipping open the top sketchbook, just to check to see if it was a joke, he found a note, written in Gavin’s notable scrawl:  
  
 _I expect to see more. -Gavin_  
  
He glanced over, catching the eye of the figeting Brit and giving him a wide smile and a nod of affirmation; if Gavin wanted to see more, he would see more, and Ryan was more than happy to deliver.  
  
It became a routine: he would doodle something in his free-time when he was by himself, and, if he thought it good enough, he would hide it somewhere on Gavin’s desk. Gavin quickly caught on to the game, eagerly returning from lunch or meetings to hunt for a new picture to add to his ever-growing collection. The guys were curious about the additions to Gavin’s wall space, but, never once, did Gavin tell them just who the artist was. After all, it was Ryan’s secret to have, and Gavin’s to keep.  
  
Two weeks after the sketchbooks and pencils appeared another gift was left upon his desk: a 24 pack of colored pencils, which Ryan took to with gusto, producing colored artworks to go with the black and white sketches that Gavin lovingly placed upon his wall. Soon, doodles of X-Ray and Vav, their Minecraft selves, and everyday occurances brought color to the white wall behind the black monitor. By this point, the other men in the room had learned not to question where Gavin’s hoard of artwork was coming from, instead choosing to tease him playfully about it starting to look like his house in Achievement City around his desk. Gavin took it like a pro, sharing a secret smile with Ryan when the others had returned to their work.  
  
Every couple of weeks, he would find another gift upon his desk: new pencils, inking pens, and, when the sketchbooks would inevitably fill, he’d find another one or two. And, in return for his gifts, Ryan gave back in the form of ever improving sketches and drawings, some forming full fledged comics. The happiness that would shine in Gavin’s eyes when he found a new drawing made it all worth it to him, and he found himself needing to see that expression more often, enjoying the warmth it spread through his chest.  
  
Gavin impressed him even more, when, upon coming into the office one morning, he found the wall behind Gavin’s desk significantly more blank than before; most of the artwork he had given the man was gone, leaving a select few upon the wall, including the very first doodle Gavin ever recieved. He felt confused and a bit put out; was he tired of the drawings? Did he not like them anymore?  
  
"Ryan!" a very British voice cried out behind him, breaking his reverie, and he felt a warm body leap upon his back; instinctively, he reached back, grabbing Gavin’s legs in an attempt to keep him from falling off as Gavin’s arms looped around his shoulders, "I have something to show you in my office!"  
  
"He’s talking about his dick," a sleepy Ray chimed in from his seat, purple hood pulled over his head as he fought to stay awake.  
  
"Nah," Gavin eloquently responded, a grin still in his voice; a grin that made Ryan smile, just a little bit, "Come on, Ryan! I want you to see this!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Duck, or I’m going to hit your head on the doorframe."  
  
Gavin giggled as he did what Ryan asked, leaving Ryan wondering if that was a first, as they headed out of the Achievement Hunter office and towards the Brit’s own little space. The excitement rolling off Gavin was enough to make his tension ease away; obviously, Gavin had done something with the artwork if he was this excited to show Ryan something.  
  
Upon reaching the small room, Ryan unceremoniously dumped Gavin in his desk chair, the younger man unphased as he took to digging though his well-loved backpack, sitting up in triumph as he pulled a book from the depths. It was black, and small, silver onaments decorated the corners of the cover. But that’s not what caught his attention first, upon laying eyes on the cover of the scrapbook Gavin was offering to him; what caught his attention were the words, neatly written in silver Sharpie so it would stand out upon the black:  
  
 _"Lovely Ryan’s Lovely Drawings"_  
  
Silently, he took what was offered, starting to flip through the pages that contained the missing artwork, along with scribbles that simply elevated his mood that much more: Gavin had written what he liked the best about each one, pointing out little details he enjoyed or thoughts he had upon finding them. He could feel Gavin’s eyes on him as he flipped though the book, and he could almost sense the nervousness pouring off the foreigner. He glanced up, meeting Gavin’s hopeful gaze and uncertain smile, waiting for him to speak, “Do you like it? I was running out of room on my wall, but I didn’t want to get rid of any of them, so, I thought this would be a good place to put them so I don’t muck them up. My favorites go on the wall, though.”  
  
He watched as Gavin bounced on the balls of his feet, having stood to hand the book to Ryan, not that the elder had noticed. He took in the pulling of his hands and the inability to stand still before breaking into a warm smile, pulling the younger man into a hug; it was rare for Ryan to touch anyone of his own accord, even rarer still to give them a hug like this. Gavin seemed startled at first before wrapping his arms around Ryan’s torso, resting his head on the broad shoulder offered to him. He didn’t want to let the younger man go, he realized after a few seconds, relishing in the feel of the lanky body against his, though he wasn’t quite sure what had brought those feelings to the forefront. He reluctantly released Gavin a moment later, choosing to bury his confusion to analyze tonight, when he wasn’t in the presense of the cause.  
  
"It’s  _top_ , Gavin.”  
  
He grinned upon hearing the laugh Gavin emitted with his usage of Gavin’s own vocabulary, as dubious as it seemed, “Good, I was hoping you’d like it. And don’t worry, only I get to look at it.”  
  
"You have a private stash of art; people are going to start thinking it’s porn," slowly he was slipping back into his normal self, smirk twisting his lips as Gavin slapped him playfully on the arm. He had been caught off guard by the unusually heartfelt act, much like he had every time he found a new gift. He vowed to himself, in that moment, if anyone made another joke about Gavin Free not having a heart, he would quite happily set them straight. Preferably with something to the head.  
  
From that morning on, Ryan made it his personal goal to produce artwork that was “Wall Worthy” as he had unintentionally deemed it as he worked; the swell of pride and fondness he felt when Gavin would put the drawing on the wall as opposed to in the book was a high he could ride for the rest of the week, barring any extreme events. And despite his promise to himself, he still had yet to give any thought to the hug he had given Gavin and the emotions they had envoked in that moment. He didn’t want to admit what he suspected was going on; he couldn’t admit it. Admitting it meant that it was more than likely true, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle it. Then again, as he glanced down at the page, upon which he had doodled an outsider’s look of the hug they shared, he wondered just how long he could get away with fooling himself.  
  
Not very long, as he found out, as page after page of his sketchbooks started to fill with drawing after drawing centering around Gavin, and not in the most platonic way, not like before. At first, he called his collection of shirtless Gavin drawings “anatomy practice” but, finally, he had to admit to himself just what he was trying to deny as he stared down at a sketch worthy of a fan art blog: a kiss between himself and the Brit he refused to admit he was attracted to. At least, until he couldn’t deny it any more, like right then. He had it bad for Gavin, but informing him was off limits. The last thing he wanted was to alienate someone had had become close to simply because he couldn’t control his damn emotions as well as he desperately wanted to.  
  
So, he went back to having a secret book, one Gavin wasn’t allowed to see, where he poured out his frustrations centering around his newest discovery, some if the drawings staying platonic or chaste; others, however, had turned embarrassingly explicit, enough to make him blush, to make him feel a bit shameful. Alright, a lot shameful. This was one of his friends he was drawing in a…not so innocent way, and it felt wrong, when Gavin had no idea he was even sketching him like that. But, yet, he continued on, reasoning with himself like making a deal with the devil: as long as Gavin didn’t see it, he was safe.  
  
But Gavin was starting to get suspicious; he was spending so much time drawing Gavin romantically, the normal drawings started to slow down, and he wanted to know why. Ryan’s excuses weren’t enough to placate the man, citing that he was just a bit stressed, or busy. Gavin was far more intelligent than they gave him credit for, so it was no surprise when, once again, it was proven that, when Gavin Free was involved, nothing was kept secret.  
  
“Hey, Ryan, Gavin has something to show you in his office or some shit,” Geoff yawned as he wandered in the office, sleepy blue eyes not quite awake just yet; Ryan smiled quietly, not feeling the same dread he had before when Gavin had something to show him, standing, but not before shooting Ray an unimpressed look when the younger man made yet another dick joke.  
  
Heading down the hallway, he let his mind wander to the possibilities of what Gavin had in store this time; the man was never predictable, unless you were in the middle of playing GTA and Gavin was flying something, but that was different. Upon reflection of this moment, as he opened Gavin’s office door, he realized he may have wanted to dread coming in the small room, as Gavin lifted his head from the sketchbook he was pouring though. A very familiar sketchbook. And, like it had the very first time he caught Gavin with one of the books, his blood ran ice cold, the color draining from his face. He had found it. And he was looking at it.  
  
Oh, he was so fucked.  
  
“Sit down, Ryan,” Gavin’s voice was so soft, so unlike him, and Ryan found himself following the order, his movements mechanical and his apologies dying on his sealed lips, “I think we need to have a little chat about this.”  
  
“Gavin,” he finally spoke, desperation breaking his voice; this isn’t what he wanted to happen, God, not even close, “Gavin, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what possessed me to ever start drawing those. I know it’s wrong, but I can’t help it. That’s why you haven’t been getting anything lately, because I can’t stop drawing those. Please, I understand if you’re angry with me, but, God, please don’t hate me. I’ll get rid of the book if that’s what it takes, just, please-“  
  
“Ryan, Ryan,  _breathe_ ,” Gavin’s face was expressionless as he took a rattling breath, head hanging in shame; he knew what was coming, he knew it was going to happen sometime. Gavin was disgusted with him, wasn’t he? Hell, if the roles were reversed, he would be, too. He felt like the entire world was falling down on him, and all it took was a British man finding his dirty little secret of a sketchbook, “These…these are really good…better than some of your others.”  
  
“What?” his head raised, confusion marring his face, eyebrows drawn together. That…wasn’t what he was expecting.  
  
“They are, Ryan. The content is…interesting, yeah, but…I like it,” for the first time, Gavin’s face split into a smile, humor sparking in his eyes; Ryan could only stare at the younger man, uncomprehending of just what Gavin was implying, “Too bad I can’t put these on the wall. The guys might ask questions, ya know?”  
  
“You’re…not mad? Or disgusted? Or…”  _wanting to have absolutely nothing to do with me?_  
  
“Nah,” Gavin’s grin was getting wider, and Ryan’s bewilderment was only growing stronger as he watched Gavin stand and move around the desk, leaning over Ryan, hands on the arms of the chair, mischievousness overtaking the amusement, “In fact, I have a commission for you.”  
  
Ryan said nothing as Gavin moved closer; not that he could once Gavin’s lips were on his, soft and chaste, but they were there; his brain short circuited right then and there. He was  _kissing Gavin Free._  
  
Before he had a chance to respond, his confusion still hindering his progress on the processing, Gavin had moved away, amusement stronger in his smile, “Draw  _that_.”  
  
He wasn’t one to step down from a challenge, and, come lunch time, he had his pencil ready on the pad.  
  
Gavin returned to a page stuck under his keyboard, and the grin that split his face upon laying eyes on the exact thing he had challenged Ryan to draw was the best reaction he could have ever hoped for. The note, however, was the best:  
  
 _Payment is a date, tonight. I’ll come get you at seven. -R_  
  
To hell with this idea of poor artists; he was the richest man in the world.


End file.
